


The Prince and the Stableboy

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [33]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico is a stableboy, Royality AU, Will is a prince AU, this is so overused but i love it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: The overused plot of the prince and the stablehand falling in love. Yes, I wrote it anyways.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	The Prince and the Stableboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightLily589443](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLily589443/gifts).



> Dang, do y'all see what happens when I'm given prompts? Thank you for this one because I really enjoyed writing it!!

"William, we've organized for you to marry."

The words sent Will's mind spiraling. Sure, he would do whatever his parents told him to, but this was off the table. No way would he marry a woman just because his parents thought it would be a good business deal.

"Father, you  _ can't _ " Will protested, desperately turning to his mother, who usually had his side on things like this. She couldn't meet her son's eyes. 

"William, you've rejected every princess who has offered her hand to you. Obviously, you cannot be trusted to choose your own partner."

Will's face fell. He  _ had  _ chosen a partner. Hypothetically, at least. A man, a prince. Any one would do, really. He had spent enough time kissing various stableboys in shadowy corners to realize that he prefered blokes to birds. After all this time, to marry a woman? To  _ have kids  _ with a woman. The idea was repulsive. 

"Yes father. When shall we meet?"

Will's father looked smug, proud, even. Maybe it was because his son was finally coming around, but it was probably because he was getting his way. "We leave at dawn. Go gather your things"

Will almost growled in defiance, but he knew that would only urge his father to make them depart sooner, so he shut his mouth, folding tunics and slacks into a suitcase that he knew he wouldn't see again until they arrived in a foreign kingdom. Then will was leaving, out of his room and down to the stables. 

He dodged the adults and found a specific boy, raising his eyebrows. "May I speak to you for a moment?" he asked softly, coaxing a smile out of the stablehand who wouldn't tell him his name. 

"Of course, sir"

Will was smiling now, too, guiding the boy around the side of the castle. As soon as they were out of sight, Will had the boy pushed up against said wall. He didn't kiss him this time, though, just wrapping one arm around his waist and protecting the back of his head from the rough wall with the other. 

"I'm to get married" Will admitted, his face pressed against the boy's neck. "I'd much rather stay here with you" he whispered, his lips brushing against the stableboy's neck as he spoke. 

"I- I'm sorry, sir?" The boy whispered, obviously not expecting for Will to be so clingy. He was prepared to do things as they normally did, but this, this was dangerous. This involved feelings that neither of them were allowed to speak of. 

Will just let out a shuddering breath, hugging the boy even closer. "Spend the night with me." he requested quietly. "You don't have to, but- please."

The stableboy was already nodding, though. "Of course I don't mind." he said softly, nudging Will until he raised his head, "And, call me Nico. I think it's been long enough, we have taken enough trips to the square for you to earn my name."

Will's beaming smile was enough to have Nico want to melt underneath him. "Thank you" the prince whispered breathlessly, finally ducking down to press a kiss to Nico's lips. 

It didn't take them long to move to Will's chambers, with Nico exploring with wide-eyed interest. Will sat back on his bed and watched with a smile, "It's not very interesting, hm?" 

Nico shook his head, "Are you kidding? This it the best thing that's happened to me since you first approached me." he said with a smile, finally moving over to Will, maneuvering into his lap. "Although I still think that was the best day of my life~" he whispered, sharing a slow kiss with Will. 

Will hummed, "How does a bath sound?" he asked mindlessly, his hands running slowly through Nico's tangled hair. "Zeus knows you need one~" Will said with a grin, obviously playing. "And I'd like to spoil you rotten tonight"

Nico's cheeks were red, but he nodded, "That sounds nice" he whispered, and was laughing when Will carried him to the bathroom. "You really don't have to- at least have a maid-"

Will hushed him, "The maids can't see you. And, again, I want to spoil you, okay? I'm going away for who knows how long to court some ungodly woman. I'm going to cherish these moments."

Nico was red again, "Gods, just fill the tub-" he whined, "No need to be sappy"

Will laughed, leaving Nico to his devices while he fetched water to fill the tub. He really was far too trusting. 

Nico wasn't a bad person, though, so he patiently waited for the prince to fill the tub, carrying a conversation whenever Will walked in with more water, leaving with soft little kisses. 

"You ready?" Will finally asked, sliding between Nico's spread legs from where he was perched on a cabinet, already working on the buttons of Nico's tunic. 

Nico only smiled and nodded, kissing Will all the while. He felt exposed when he was finally undressed in Will's arms, even as Will helped him to the warm water, guiding him to sit. He let Will work soapy water into his hair, properly cleaning for the first time in what felt like forever. Even if the soap was harsh against his skin, Nico basked in the feeling of Will's hands brushing against him. 

When they finally left the bath and Nico dressed in a robe, Will smiled and excitedly pulled him to his bedroom, "I asked the maids to bring food" he said sheepishly, having Nico sit before a wide spread of various foods. 

"Will, you  _ really  _ don't have to" Nico whispered, but his smile was wide as he settled once again in Will's lap. "But thank you" he whispered, leaning up and kissing the prince, who kissed back, but pulled away with a sad smile. 

"I wish I could just marry you" he muttered, nosing his way back to Nico's shoulder, "That would be so much better"

Nico's breath hitched, "You… Want to marry me?" he asked breathlessly, his hands coming up to clutch at Will's hair. "Why would you want  _ me _ ?" he asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. 

Will pulled away slowly, "Do you not?" he asked, his voice oddly sad, "Want to marry me, I mean."

Nico shook his head quickly, "No! No, I do. I really, really do. We  _ can't  _ though. Your father, and your bride and-" Will cut him off with a quick kiss. 

"Then we'll run away" Will urged, "I don't want to be king anyways. We can run and live in the village together. We could live in the nice little inn on 3rd street and eat supper at Gale's like we used to. Nico, please. I could do work anywhere, my lessons have provided me with enough skills to do anything. You wouldn't have to work anymore."

The offer was quite tempting. 

"We  _ can't. _ " Nico protested, his arms wrapping around Will's neck. "Meet this woman. Indulge your father but call off the marriage. Come home to me after."

Will sighed, but nodded silently. "You'll still be here when I return?" he asked softly, his hands up in Nico's damp hair. He hadn't realized how curly it was until all the dirt was washed out. 

Nico nodded, "I promise." he whispered back. It was getting dark, and Will knew that they only had the night before he was gone. 

"Shall we head to bed?" Will asked, easily taking Nico's hand and leading him out of the room in response to his nod. Nico looked so pretty surrounded by luxury. 

"What are you doing?" Will asked, trying to come up with a reason as to why the boy he had just proclaimed his love to looked so flustered as he unfastened the ties to his robe. 

"Is this not what you've brought me here for? To serve in your bed tonight."

Will only rolled his eyes, pulling Nico's robe closed once again, a small kiss landing on his forehead. "Not at all. I just wanted to spend my last night here with you" he explained, and Will looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

Nico frowned, like he had forgotten that Will had literally just told him that he wanted to marry. "What is the point then?" he asked, following Will under the blankets anyways, "Why have me here?"

Will only smiled, "Because I love you" he stated simply, pressing close to the stablehand. "Because I would like to sleep in the same bed as you at least once."

Nico was red again, "O-oh" he whispered out, letting Will press gentle kisses to his shoulders. 

"Relax, sunshine. Go to sleep." 

Will had the pet name for Nico since they met, when Nico wouldn't reveal his name, so Will picked one out for him. Even now, it brought comfort to Nico to be called that. 

"As you wish~" He replied, but the typical response was loaded with mirth. 

Nico didn't go to sleep, though, even as his prince snored quietly against his shoulder. Sure, the bed was the most comfortable thing he had ever laid in, and the extra body in bed with him was a nice addition; but it was only for that night. Nico was kept up with worries of what would happen to Will, if he would even come back. 

So Nico was gone before a maid was sent to wake Will up, the robe he wore was hung up on a bedpost, and the bathwater was drained. If Will hadn't known any better, he would assume the whole encounter was a dream. 

Even as he was dressed and his things were taken to a carriage, Will looked out his window in hopes of seeing Nico. He never did. He rode with his father to the foreign kingdom, and the only thing stopping him from desperately staring out the back window was the thought of the king scolding him. So he sat still and waited. 

They arrived a fortnight later, with Will exhausted from attempting to sleep on the ground and wanting nothing more than to go back home and hold Nico in his arms. He had a princess to woo first. 

She was beautiful, Will would give her that. But Princess Piper was definitely not his type. Her showy pearls and flashy gowns could be saved for her next suitor. 

Piper didn't seem to appreciate Will's presence, either, so that was a relief. In fact, Will was almost certain that he saw the girl speaking to her army general more often than him (which, again, a relief; but mighty suspicious as well.) 

Will attended fancy dinners in his finest clothes, and gifted Piper with expensive jewelry (though he was sure that he saw the girl toss at least two necklaces that he had given her). It wasn't enough to get her to smile more than a grimace. 

The next time he ran into Piper and her general, Will interrupted. "M'lady, who might this be?" he asked, trying to hide the smile that wished to show on his face. "Quite a fine bloke, hm?"

Piper's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You're not… Upset that I'm speaking to another man?"

Will finally let his smile show, "Of course not. 'Tis only your general is it not?" he asked, hoping his tone wasn't giving away how badly he wanted to laugh. Their faces were priceless. 

"Oh. Yes, of course, William. We must be on our way to dinner, I presume?"

Will smiled and nodded, "You go on ahead, I'd like a few words with your general." he said, his smile never wavering. 

Piper glanced at the male, Will saw the silent conversation they had with their eyes. "I promise, nothing bad will come of him" Will added, unable to hide the laughter in his voice this time. 

When Piper finally was out of earshot, Will dropped his shoulders, letting his regal posture relax. "You love her?" 

The male obviously wasn't prepared for the question, tensing up for a moment before looking up at Will in defiance, "If I say yes?" he asked, already giving Will the answer he needed. 

"Then I leave her be."

The general's eyes widened, "You'd call off the marriage?" he asked breathlessly, "Honestly?"

"Not entirely because of you. I have someone of my own that I love."

The general leaned back against the wall, "In that case, yes, I love her." he admitted, and Will laughed. 

"Good. I've been waiting for a reason to leave."

He wrapped the general up in a short hug before he was gone, sweeping down the hallway towards the dining room. He left a very confused Jason Grace in his wake. 

When he sat beside Piper with a wide smile on his face, everyone was confused. When he quietly requested that he spend the night in Piper's rooms, the girl froze. She wasn't allowed to refuse, though. (Honestly fuck people against women's rights, literally women weren't allowed to refuse a man if he wanted to do fuk like what the hell)

So when Will followed Piper to her rooms, making absolute certain that his father saw, he breathed a sigh of relief. Piper herself looked uncomfortable, about to speak, but Will cut her off. 

"I know. This is just for appearances." He started off, making the princess sigh in relief, sitting heavily on the couch. "I know of you and your general." Piper started to interrupt, but Will hushed her, "I'd like to call off the engagement. Please."

This left the princess speechless. 

"Just for your knowledge, this isn't only for you. I have someone of my own in my kingdom."

Piper sighed quietly, "Help me out of this gown, please. I need a moment to think." she requested. Will nodded, helping her up off of her small couch and working on the ties of her gown, and then her corset. 

"Do you have any sleep clothes that I could fetch for you?" Will asked, kindly keeping his eyes off of her (cough cough) assets. 

When he returned with her bedclothes and kindly turned away from the princess while she dressed, she began speaking. "So, about this woman at home. Why can't you marry her?"

Will hummed, turning back to Piper, "Well, the main reason is because he's not a woman. Another is because he's a stable hand. May I sit?"

Piper seemed surprised, but didn't react badly, simply settling next to her meant-to-be husband on the sofa. "What is he like?"

Will smiled, "He's adorable" he admitted, smiling to himself. "Constantly in need of a bath, but he's adorable. He helped me when I was trying to figure out why none of my suitors appealed to me. Turns out kissing him was much nicer than kissing a princess."

Piper smiled at the story, "Jason and I grew up together. We had the same lessons. I was raised like a prince, and he was raised as my personal guard. We grew close sometime when we were young, and I can't imagine what I would be like without him."

Will wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulders, "My father is going to be so upset" he said with a laugh, leaning his head over so it rested against hers. 

Piper smiled, one of the first true smiles he had coaxed from her, "You haven't the slightest idea" she mused, relaxing against Will now. 

"You're the 56th woman my father has had me meet. Granted, most of them have been at galas and parties, but it's still bothersome"

Piper snorted, "You're the third man to be in my chambers that isn't my father or Jason. I practically had to fight one to get him to leave." she said with a smile, "You princes are weak, though. It was simple work"

Will gasped, "Lady Piper, I'm afraid that I must challenge you to a duel now" he said, feigning hurt. 

He could've listened to the princess's laugh for the rest of his life. "I'm afraid that I would win, Sir William" she teased right back, and suddenly she was on her back, shrieking underneath Will as he carefully dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her. 

"Stop! Will! I- I yeild!" She shrieked, flailing her legs out or kick the prince away. 

When Will landed on the ground, clutching his jaw, but still laughing, he realized that finally all the tension in the room before had seeped away. "I hate to see you go. Even after our engagement is terminated, do you think our kingdoms could continue collaborating?"

Piper nodded, "Of course, Prince William" she said, a grin lingering on her lips. 

"Did I not insist that you call me Will?"

Piper smiled wider, "Yes, but William is better. Enjoy your night, Sir William. Ruffle up your hair before you go, will you." And then Piper was disappearing into her bedchamber, and Will was making himself comfortable on the sofa. 

This exchange had definitely been worth it, even at the cost of Nico time. 

The sun rose on a very confused maid waking Will up from where he was sprawled out on the floor after having fallen off of the couch. It took a bribe to get her not to tell their parents. Will and Piper traveled to Will's chamber so he could dress in his day clothes, seeing as he had already helped Piper into hers. 

They saw Jason along the way to the breakfast table, and him and Piper took a moment to speak before they were off again. "You have to tell them" Will demanded. 

Piper rolled his eyes, "You're the man, they wouldn't listen to me." she insisted, pushing Will through the doors to where their families already sat in wait. 

"Mother, father." Will greeted, nudging Piper with his shoulder. 

"We need to talk."

Any chatter that was happening before then stopped abruptly. "Does this perhaps have to do with William's trip to your bedchamber last night, Miss Piper?" Will's father asked sternly. 

"If you're asking if I'm with child, King Apollo, the answer to your question would be no." Piper said lowly, her voice cold. Will took her hand, then. 

"We'd like to call off the engagement" Will said simply, "Both of us have other priorities and don't believe we would make a beneficial King and Queen. We will continue to collaborate and we plan to renew our alliance conditions, but our marriage is hereby terminated."

Will's father and Piper's mother both jumped to protest, yelling and getting in their faces. Will just stood there and took it, keeping his face expressionless. "Are you done? You won't be changing my mind, you know? Especially not with all your yelling."

Will's father was fuming, "Pack your things. We're going home."

Will simply nodded, turning and striding out of the room, trying to hide the smile on his face. Two months was long enough without seeing Nico. Only another two weeks to get home and them he was free to hold his love near once again. He left Piper's palace after hugging her close and whispering words of luck for her and Jason. 

Will's anticipation grew with every bump their carriage rolled over, and he let his mind wander to Nico while his father lectured him about the marriage gone awry. Will was the first to exit the carriage as soon as they arrived at the castle, immediately going to the stables, "Sir. Where do I locate a young stablehand? He goes by the name 'Nico'" Will asked, looking around and trying to conceal his excitement. 

"I wouldn't know, Prince William. The entire staff was replaced just before you arrived. King's orders."

Will's face fell, still looking over the older man's shoulder, "Are you sure? Maybe-"

"Pardon me, but only the head maid remains from the old staff."

Everyone that Will went to gave him the same answer: Nico was gone. 

"No- no he  _ has  _ to be here. He  _ promised _ ." Will whimpered, searching the grounds for the third time. Nico wasn't there. 

Instead of meeting his father for supper, Will went to his bedchamber, slinging his overcoat off and throwing it on the floor. 

"It took you long enough. I've been here three days"

Will's gaze snapped up, " _ Nico _ " he cried, lunging forward and pulling Nico right against him, "I thought you were gone" he choked out, on the verge of sobs. 

Nico frowned, wrapping Will up in his arms like the prince usually did to him. "Hey…" he whispered, "It's alright. I'm here" he reassured, "I promised I would be here."

Will nodded against Nico's neck, laughing happily, "You're here" he whispered, suddenly perking up and moving his hands to Nico's hips, "Gods, you're here" he said again, laughing more and picking Nico up, spinning him around. "I love you." 

Nico smiled, pressing closer to Will, "I love you too."

Will sighed happily, pulling Nico into a kiss. Long and slow, they stood there, with Will bent over and Nico on his toes, just breathing each other's air. "I'm glad you're back." Nico finally said, his hands tangled up in Will's hair. 

Will nodded in reply, "I am too." he whispered. "Come to bed with me? And stay the night this time, would you?" 

Nico smiled, following Will to the bed, "What about the maids? Your father?" he asked, despite the fact that he was already settling down next to Will. 

"Let them see. They can't make me stop loving you."

Nico grinned, pressing as close to Will as he could, "I feel the exact same."

They went to sleep with clear consciousnesses, but awoke to a maid's screech, "Intruder!"

Will was up in a flash, calming the woman down as two armed guards rushed in and grabbed said 'intruder'. 

"Everyone quiet!" Will yelled. "Let Nico go. He is no intruder." he hissed, about ready to murder the guards when Nico immediately darted into his arms, "I invited him. All of you are dismissed."

The maid looked sheepish, especially when Will turned to Nico and examined him for injury, their faces far too close. "Are you alright, sunshine?" Will asked, tracing the lines of Nico's eyebrows. 

Nico only nodded, not having the chance to speak before Will's father was slamming open the door, "I hear there's an intruder!"

"No intruder, father, only a guest" Will replied, planting a kiss on Nico's cheek, "it's alright" he mouthed, tracing circles on Nico's lower back. 

"What is a guest doing in your bedchamber, William?" It wasn't a question, and Will knew it. 

"I think you know quite well why he's in my bedchamber, father." Will replied, his tone cold as he pulled Nico just a bit tighter against him. 

"You've fallen for a peasant.  _ Of course _ you've fallen for a peasant." His father groaned, rubbing his temples. "If you had just  _ said so _ instead of letting me yell at you for hours-"

Will was frozen. He was prepared for his father to scream, yell, to kick him out. Not this. 

"Now I owe your mother" He groaned. "Anyways, what's his name?"

Nico looked just as confused as Will did. "His name is Nico, but- you're okay… With us?"

The king only rolled his eyes, extending his hand for Nico to shake, "Nicolas, 'tis nice to meet you. You think your mother was the only one I was with. Our marriage was arranged as well, I left a man for her."

Will gaped as Nico shook his father's hand, "I believe that we have things to discuss after breakfast" he said shakily, his voice almost a whimper. 

"But first- I think I speak for both Nico and I when I say that we need a moment."

Will's father kindly left them alone, and Will was instantly on Nico, "That was the one possibility I didn't think of. What do I do in this situation?" he asked, panicking. 

Nico stopped him, "Hey. He doesn't care, right? He didn't say anything about us being separated. Let's go to breakfast, talk with your parents and see what happens."

Will let out a deep breath, "Yes, yes, you're right. Why are you the voice of reason? I'm the one who's going to have to rule some day-"

"Yes, but you won't be alone. I'll be with you."

Will smiled, "Of course, how could I forget? he mused, hugging Nico tighter to him. " Now, how does breakfast sound?"

Nico grinned, hooking his arm through Will's, "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo hoo  
> How does Liverpool university sound? I hear it's nice there lmao
> 
> Comment any requests!! Honestly, you guys are awesome and your support makes my day


End file.
